Daughter of the Enemy
by Daughterofbast154
Summary: Elizabeth and Robert are my OC. Elizabeth is in trouble, again. And what's her punishment? Spending the summer at CHB. First Fan-fiction, enjoy!
1. Liz's Punishment

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Oh come on just this once? **

**Rick Riordan: No.**

**Me: You have to do more than that to get me to stop bugging you.**

**Rick: HEY ZEUS!**

**Me: No, okay I'll do it!**

**Rick: Say it then.**

**Me: I, Daughterofbast154 do not own PJO, HoO or Kane Chronicles.**

_**Elizabeth POV**_

I was in trouble with the gods, again. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to be the god of thieves and have your wallet stolen?" Hermes asked. I retorted, "You of all people, gods, and monsters alike should know to keep your possessions secure." I crossed my arms and looked at Zeus, my glare meeting his. I even went far enough to lift my chin. Honestly, I was terrified. This god's realm was basically my worst nightmare. When the gods met me, they made the mistake of looking at me with pity. Except for Artemis and Athena, they just nodded at me. I hate pity. Now, a word about me. I am a typical 12 year old girl with freckles and acne all over my nose. I have a large rebellious streak that I get into trouble with a lot. Like starting to rant about children being able to shape their own futures in the middle of a government building. I have brown hair with golden highlights, hazel eyes that turn gold when I'm either real mad or I'm about to do something rebellious. I have ADHD and currently have an obsession with snapping my fingers. My name is Elizabeth Flock. Don't say a word about my last name or you'll regret it. Trust me, you just don't mess with someone who gets A's on her report card every time in science and enjoys pranks and revenge. My weapons are: My brain, two hunting knives, and a shield. So anyway, my eyes probably just turned gold, 'cause Zeus flinched. A smile plays on my lips. Athena clears her throat, and I take the scowl off my face. Zeus says, "Your punishment is to spend the summer at Camp Half-Blood." _Are you kidding me? That's where Percy Jackson lives! He banished dad to Tartarus!_ I thought. This will be an interesting, if not fatal, summer.

_**Percy POV**_

"Percy," Chiron says, "Don't tell anyone, but there is a new camper coming." "Why is that so bad?" I ask. "Percy, this is the daughter of the enemy. The original enemy." Chiron says darkly.

Before I can think that over, Grover bursts into the Big House, and pants, "Chiron, she's here."

Chiron exits, and I follow. At the top of the hill, there is a girl with freckles, hazel eyes, and brown hair. There seems to be gold highlights in her hair, but I don't think that's possible. She is chewing gum, and has a backpack slung over her shoulder. She looks me over and snorts. "So this is the Hero of Olympus?" she asks. "Yeah, and?" I ask. "The way my folk talk about you, I was expecting devil horns or somthin'."she replies, "Elizabeth Flock." She holds out her hand and we shake hands. " So where are you from?"I ask. _Probably from California._ I thought. "Nashville, Tennessee." she replies. We walk, and I give her a tour. As we pass the Hades cabin, she makes a choking noise. I turn and see that she is looking at Robert Davis, newest resident to the Hades cabin. I don't know what she might see in him. He has a 'Spock' haircut, and really didn't do much but look at an old yearbook. Suddenly she has materialized behind him. "'Sup Spock Jr.?" she teased. His eyes widen and he spins around.


	2. Frienemy Reunion

_**Robert POV**_

Gods, no. This camp will be up in flames by Friday. "What did you do this time, Liz?" I said.

"Oh nothing much. Punishment is staying here all summer."she said, shrugging. "Is Alexis here?"

"Nah," I said. "Gave up when she punched me in the face. And dislocated my jaw."I rub my jaw at the memory. She snickers. "How many times did I tell you that you shouldn't hope? I mean, sure you tried, but when she called you mentally ill I thought it would be obvious." Some shadows gather and my brother Nico di Angelo appeared. He is beat up, and he falls, unconscious.

_**Elizabeth POV**_

Robert looks the same as he did two years ago. Same haircut, same pudgy cheeks, still cute.. Gods, did I just say that? Anyhow, we drag Nico's butt over to the Big House. "Rob?" I ask. He glares at me. He hates me giving him nicknames and he knows I know it. "Yes?" He answers calmly.

"Why is your brother so heavy?"I complain. " My back hurts and I don't even know what the Hades is going on." He mocks surprise. "Someone get a video camera! Liz doesn't know something!" We set Nico down and I punch Robert in the arm playfully.

**(A/N Sorry about the short chapter I got writer's block. I will update ****a lot****. Maybe three or four times a day. I have nothing to do.) **


	3. Capture the Flag

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Elizabeth Flock and Robert Davis.**

_**Percy POV**_

I follow after Robert and Elizabeth, they must be friends, wait. No, she just punched him... Weird. Robert makes a camera mime with his hands, and Elizabeth slaps his arm. She asks something, and he frowns, replying. She laughs for about two minuets, then he asks her something. She stiffens, then raises her hand. He raises his eyebrow, then she cracks up laughing, bringing her hand to her side.

I walk up, and say, "Uh hi. Robert, I assume you know Elizabeth." "Yeah, he knows me."Elizabeth said,still snickering. "I'm surprised that he hasn't dropped dead of lack of Mountain Dew." Robert races to his cabin and comes back with the yearbook. He opens it up to a page and says, "I swear that that camera man had it out for me."he said. "Nah, you just didn't listen when I told you about the hair sticking up." she replies. Wait, they went to the same school? "And your smile looks creepy!" he retorts. "That's what they get for forcing me to smile." she said, lifting her chin. Robert snickers. Chiron comes up to Elizabeth, and says, "Come along, Elizabeth." And she follows Chiron inside. I follow, sitting down. She sits down too, and Chiron is now in wheelchair form. Chiron says to me, "Percy, have you figured out who she is?"he asked. I racked my bran for answers. "Daughter of Ares?" I asked. Elizabeth looked offended. She sent Chiron a look that says, _Please let me give him a hint._ Chiron sighs and says, "Fine." She tosses me a book. "Page 344, Sentence 12." I read aloud, " 'Kronos'", I said.'the king of the Titans.'" They stared at me, waiting for me to get it. The answer struck me, and my jaw dropped. "So you're a demititan?"I asked. She looked like she was about to give me a lecture, and she said "Hi." I said sarcastically, " Well you have a very nice title." "Thank you." she said.

"That wasn't a compliment." "I know." okay.. "Tonight is capture the flag." Chiron said. I look over to Elizabeth is sitting, and see a sly smile creep onto her face. "Elizabeth will be with the Hades cabin." Chiron said. "Robert should be done with Nico, so he will show you there. Also, the Hades cabin and the Poseidon cabin will be leading the teams tonight." Elizabeth's eyes glinted, like she was going to enjoy beating me to a pulp. "Good luck." she said. And then she walked out of the Big House.

_**Elizabeth POV**_

Okay, Capture the Flag! Great! Rob and I are presently sneaking over to Zeus' Fist. I see a black flag with a green trident on it. Of course, with my luck, I stumble upon Percy. I easily parry his attacks, pushing him away from the creek. I quickly look towards the flag, signaling for Robert to get the flag. Percy turns and looks for the person he thought was there. I sweep him off his feet and concentrate. He freezes completely. Panting from the effort of freezing Percy, I grab the flag and unfreeze Percy. Robert takes Percy prisoner, and I dash for the creek. Leo follows behind me, flames blazing on his hand. I cross the creek, and we win the game. I smile. Percy is gaping like a fish. "Now you know what it feels like to be beaten by a newbie, Prissy." Clarisse says to Percy. I pull a twig out of my hair. "That was.. fun." I remark.


	4. Liz gets Claimed

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

**Thanks to Sleepy-Crobat for pointing out all of the things I can do to make this story more exciting and less confusing!**

**Demigodishness- Thanks! I will be updating a lot now. Sorry about the long wait!**

** Also, my chapters are going to be better now, I finally got some inspiration.**

_O/o/o/o/o/O_

**_Percy POV_**

Note to self: Make sure that the Hades cabin is on the same team as you. Elizabeth had been surprised, and I had underestimated her. She had taken out two knives, and steadily drove me away from any source of water. Then, she had looked over to the flag like someone was there, and I turned. Bad idea, because as soon as I turned, I felt a leg kick the back of my knees, and I promptly collapsed. She had put her hands up to her ears, and then I froze. I watched her get the flag and come up to me. I unfreeze but I find Robert has grabbed me and put my hands behind my back, away from my pockets. She dashes towards the creek, and Leo follows her. She clears the creek completely, and the flag changes colors. I stand there gaping, that was the fastest capture the flag game I'd ever seen.

"Hey Percy!" I heard Annabeth's voice behind me. "What happened? A twelve year old against the Hero of Olympus?"

I replied, "She's more powerful than she seems." At that moment, a purple light envelopes Elizabeth and a symbol of a scythe appears over her head. The light fades, and she is wearing a white blouse and jeans under a purple cape, not unlike the Praetor's cape. She is holding a scythe. She taps it, and she is wearing a necklace with a scythe charm.

"Well, I guess Dad can claim from Tartarus." Elizabeth commented. "And you really don't have to acknowledge his title, he doesn't deserve you recognizing it."

We all walk towards the cabins. Most campers avoid her, and I guess she got fed up with it. Her eyes were golden instead of hazel. "Stop! Just because I've been claimed doesn't make me different! You know me, and that doesn't change because I got claimed!" she shouted. All of the campers minus Robert stared at her. Usually, she barely spoke above a whisper. Now, her voice carried through the entire camp. She stormed into the Hades cabin and came out with all of her things, then set up a tent in the corner. She taped a sign to it that said: Kronos Cabin, and we didn't see her after that. The tent was actually as big as the Poseidon Cabin.

"She actually does that a lot." Robert said to me. "I better go check on her," And he went in. After screams from both of the occupants of the cabin, Robert came out with a bloody nose and a bruise already forming on his jaw. I take him towards Chiron, and he is given ambrosia.

"My sister is quite moody sometimes." Chiron says. I forgot that her father being Kronos made her his half sister. We walk towards our cabins. This is going to be a long summer.


	5. Liz plays Truth or Dare

**Alright! So basically, this story is a summer at Camp without some dangerous quest. I thought about it and decided to let the campers have some fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or Heart Attack by Demi Lovato**

**_Elizabeth POV_**

I shoved my earphones in my ears and pressed play on my iPod.

_**Puttin' my defenses up,**_

_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love,**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a **_

_**Heart Attack**_

_**Never put my love out on the line**_

_**Never said yes to the right guy**_

I was singing with the song now.

_**Never had trouble getting what I want**_

_**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**_

_**When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken Doll**_

_**Won't wash my hair**_

_**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl,**_

_**Paint my nails and wear high heels**_

_**Yeah it's you**_

_**Make me so nervous**_

_**That I just can't hold your hand**_

There was a knocking at the door, and I stopped the music. I open the tent.

"Hey Liz, we're playing a game, wanna come?" Robert asked.

"Sure," I replied, "How about we play in here?

"We were hoping you'd say that." he said.

Standing behind him, the group of people shuffled in. I watched as Travis, Connor, Katie, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Robert, and (to my surprise), Aphrodite dragging Poseidon and Athena walked in.

"Um, Robert, what exactly are we playing that involves gods and goddesses?" I asked warily.

"Truth or Dare. Why else would so many people be here?" he replied.

I spread out a blanket, and we all sat down. "I'll go first!" Percy yelped. "Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." Travis replied smoothly.

Percy grinned. " I dare you to describe Elizabeth in less than ten words."

Travis looked at me. " Brown and gold hair, scary sometimes, good fighter."

I scowled. That was the best he could do? He shied away. "Piper, truth or dare?"

Piper replied, "Truth."

Travis frowned. "Have you kissed anybody other than Jason?"

Piper said "Nope, just Jason. Katie, truth or dare?"

Katie said "Dare."

Piper thought. "Hold your breath for sixty seconds."

Katie held her breath, and I timed it. "Sixty seconds." I said. She gasped for air.

"Aphrodite, truth or dare?" Katie said.

"Truth." Aphrodite seemed confident.

"Who is your least favorite person?" Katie asked.

"Artemis." Aphrodite made a ' No Duh' face. "Athena, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Athena was smart.

Aphrodite said, " Every time someone asks you something, you must ask 'Do you want fries with that?'"

Annabeth burst into laughter. Hermes and Apollo appeared. "What's going on?" Hermes asked.

Athena sighed. "Do you want fries with that?"

Hermes looked around. I said, "We are playing truth or dare. She has to say that every time someone asks a question."

Athena asks, "Reyna, truth or dare?"

Reyna, being a Roman, says "Dare."

Athena laughs, " Hang a long piece of toilet paper from the back of your pants, walk around, and if someone points it out you must act genuinely surprised."

Reyna pales. "No. What's the alternative?"

Robert thinks, and I whisper to him, "If you don't do the dare, you have to hug Leo."

Robert grins, and his grin puts the Cheshire cat's to shame. "Well, if you don't do the dare, you have to hug Leo."

Reyna storms out, and then comes back in. "Happy?" she asks.

Athena replies, " Yes, would you like fries with that?"

I said, "Five drachma says Leo comes looking for Reyna."

Jason says, "Deal."

Just then, Leo walks in.

"Pay up, Sparky." I demand.

Jason hands me five drachma. "Leo, you made me lose five drachma!"

Reyna says, "We were just playing truth or dare, Leo. Care to join us?"

I say, " Hey guys, I'd rather us not be eaten by harpies tonight, so let's go to our cabins."

All of the players left for there cabins, and I stretched out, my iPod forgotten. Maybe I'll like it here.


End file.
